labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Let It Flow
Let It Flow 'is Flower Notes's 2nd major major label single. It was released on July 19, 2017 in two editions: Type A and Type B. "Let It Flow" was the ending theme song for Nippon TV ''Wakeari! Reddozoun on July 27, 2017. "Stay Gold" is the July ending theme song for Fuji TV Kiseki taiken! Anbiribabō. This is the last single Flower Notes would release due to their disbandment. Tracklist Type A # Let It Flow # Stay Gold # Sweet Pea (スイートピー) # Let It Flow (Instrumental) # Stay Gold (Instrumental) # Sweet Pea (Instrumental) Type B # Let It Flow # Stay Gold # Lovin' you... # Let It Flow (Instrumental) # Stay Gold (Instrumental) # Lovin' you... (Instrumental) Featured Members * Kimura Saya (last) * Takahashi Mio (last) * Minato Honami (last) * Hazuki Kotomi (last) * Nagasawa Yoshiho (last) Single Information '''Let It Flow * Lyrics & Composition: Sean Sheller * Arrangement: Nakamura Yoshinori * Drums: Abe Hiroki * Choreographer: B.M.H Stay Gold * Lyrics: Sean Sheller * Composition & Arrangement: Murayama Shiberiusu Tatsuhiko * Drums: Abe Hiroki * Choreographer: B.M.H Sweet Pea * Lyrics: Sean Sheller * Composition: nozomi * Arrangement: Nakamura Yoshinori * Choreographer: B.M.H Lovin' you... * Lyrics: Sean Sheller * Composition & Arrangement: Itou Kazuma * Choreographer: B.M.H Concert Performances Let It Flow *Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 006 *Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 007 *LIVE the Beer Garden *Flower Notes "Let It Bloom" in Mt.RAINIER HALL *Minato Honami Solo Live & Katsudou Kyuushi Mae Last Performance *Seven Seeds Vol.21 in Omotesandou GROUND 〜Kamiya Izumi Farewell Party〜 *LTG Blooming Session 〜Autumn Song〜 *Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 014 *Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 015 *Seven Seeds Vol.21 ～Kimura Saya Birthday Party～ *Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.2" ～Koibana 1st Anniversary～ *Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden☆Story～ * Seven Seeds Vol.26 in Akiba Culture Gekijou ～Hazuki Kotomi Birthday Party～ * Seven Seeds Vol.27 ～Minato Honami Birthday Party～ * Seven Seeds Vol.30 ～Nagasawa Yoshiho Birthday Party～ * LTG Showcase Live ～Flower Notes～ * AKIBA Scout Live Gekijiou Stay Gold * Flower Notes ROUND TRIP ~NAGOYA~ * Flower Notes ROUND TRIP ~TOKYO~ * Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 002 * Seven Seeds Vol.10 "Takahashi Mio Birthday Party" * Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 006 * Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 007 * LIVE the Beer Garden * Flower Notes "Let It Bloom" in Mt.RAINIER HALL * Seven Seeds Vol.16 〜Itabashi Kana Birthday Party〜 * Minato Honami Solo Live & Katsudou Kyuushi Mae Last Performance * Seven Seeds Vol.18 ~Yukishige Nana Birthday Party~ * Seven Seeds Vol.19 * LTG Blooming Session 〜Autumn Song〜 * Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 014 * Seven Seeds Vol.21 ～Kimura Saya Birthday Party～ * Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.2" ～Koibana 1st Anniversary～ * Seven Seeds Vol.24 ～Tachibana Riko Birthday Party～ * Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden☆Story～ * Seven Seeds Vol.26 in Akiba Culture Gekijou ～Hazuki Kotomi Birthday Party～ * Seven Seeds Vol.27 ～Minato Honami Birthday Party～ * LTG Showcase Live ～Flower Notes～ * Seven Seeds Vol.30 ～Nagasawa Yoshiho Birthday Party～ * AKIBA Scout Live Gekijiou Sweet Pea *Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 006 *Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 007 *Flower Notes "Let It Bloom" in Mt.RAINIER HALL *Minato Honami Solo Live & Katsudou Kyuushi Mae Last Performance *Seven Seeds Vol.18 ~Yukishige Nana Birthday Party~ *LTG Blooming Session 〜Autumn Song〜 *Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 014 *Seven Seeds Vol.21 ～Kimura Saya Birthday Party～ *Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.2" ～Koibana 1st Anniversary～ *Seven Seeds Vol.24 ～Tachibana Riko Birthday Party～ *Columbia Idol Ikusei Variety ～Label The Garden☆Story～ * Seven Seeds Vol.26 in Akiba Culture Gekijou ～Hazuki Kotomi Birthday Party～ * Seven Seeds Vol.27 ～Minato Honami Birthday Party～ * LTG Showcase Live ～Flower Notes～ * Seven Seeds Vol.30 ～Nagasawa Yoshiho Birthday Party～ Lovin' you... *Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 006 *LIVE the Beer Garden *Flower Notes "Let It Bloom" in Mt.RAINIER HALL *Minato Honami Solo Live & Katsudou Kyuushi Mae Last Performance *Label The Garden "Harvest Vol.2" ～Koibana 1st Anniversary～ * Seven Seeds Vol.26 in Akiba Culture Gekijou ～Hazuki Kotomi Birthday Party～ * Seven Seeds Vol.27 ～Minato Honami Birthday Party～ Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily and Weekly Rankings '''Total Reported Sales: '''4,697* Other Chart Positions Trivia * The single was announced during Flower Notes ROUND TRIP ~TOKYO~. https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/853201455741665284 (in Japanese). LTG Twitter. 2017-04-15. References External Links * Discography Page: Flower Notes Webpage, Nippon Columbia Category:Flower Notes Singles Category:2017 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:5 Members-Lineup Category:Last Single to Feature a Flower Notes Member